1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to means for opening or closing a container and providing an indication when said container has been tampered with or opened. The invention is specifically related to an improved means for a closure for such a container wherein an indication of when the closed or sealed container has been tampered with is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1925 Samuel Schenkein received U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,431 for a bottle closure which was an invention concerning a means for securing the closure of a bottle with a cap and to prevent unauthorized opening of the bottle. His invention uses a flexible member such as a cord or a wire through an opening in the cap with the other end of the member being provided with an enlargement such as a knot to prevent the member from being entirely drawn through the opening in the cap.
Lester L. Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,882, issued in 1941, claimed an invention of a bottle with a closure that crushed a revenue stamp at the first opening of the bottle. The crushing is described as accomplished between a stopper and a member by means of an integral and unitary lifting rod. Similarly, Murray Kay in U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,889, issued in 1937, invented a non-refillable closure for containers wherein a valve element was incorporated into the closure means.
In 1940 Maurice Sanburg was issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,201,205 and 2,201,791 for a type of tamper proof closure for bottles designed to contain liquor or perfume. The Sanburg means for indicating tampering was an opaque band surrounding the neck of the bottle and a tamper indicating symbol on the container neck covered by said band such that when the band was removed the symbol on the container neck would become visible.